Various programs utilize and store large quantities of data or information. Often these programs provide user interfaces that include indicia/controls that enable users to quickly access information. These indicia/controls are often hard-coded and therefore remain the same for all users and for all arrangements of data or information. In the case of a directory of contacts, for example, data related to the contacts may be arranged alphabetically under predetermined groupings of letters, which are often evenly spaced such as “A-C”, “D-F”, “G-I” . . . and so forth. Since this grouping is predetermined, the underlining data may not be evenly distributed across the groupings (e.g., for some users, there may be no contacts in the grouping of “G-I” and a large number of contacts in the grouping of “A-C”).